Primus Amor
by Justanothersinger
Summary: In which Robin realizes that his love for Chrom was hardly platonic and tries to do the sensible thing i.e. ignore it. It doesn't really work. Chrom/M!Robin fluff.


_**I've replayed Fire Emblem, got hit in the feels with stupid gay boys and gay princes and needed an outlet for all the goddamned stress this 'vacation' is giving me.**_

 _ **Therefore I've done the obvious thing and written super sugary fluff featuring gay boys, gay feelings and the general stupidity that is first time love.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Primus Amor

A Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction

It would be so much easier to figure out whether he was in love or not if Robin had had some experience with it.

Unfortunately, that was one of the many side-effects of being an amnesiac. Realizing that he was in love itself took him well over the span of a few months. Mostly because logic kept intervening to list out all the possible reasons as to why he shouldn't fall in love with the crown prince of Ylisse.

When he did realize it, there were no flowers, or chocolates, or wine in the dying light of the sunset like in Cordelia's romance novels. He merely looked at his friend, his best friend as they trained together, plotted together and fought together and just knew. Knew somehow, at a particular point of time that he had fallen in love with him.

Of course, he knew how much of a bad idea it was. Even if Chrom wasn't a prince, there was still something wrong about liking someone of the same sex. And he wasn't about to give up his friendship with him for a failed romance, sure to ensue in awkwardness and distrust. So the most logical thing to do would be to just ignore it and hope that he finds better luck down the road.

...

If only it were that easy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stahl was the first one to notice.

Of course he was; the Shepherd was much more observant than people gave him credit for. He didn't notice that Robin had issues of the heart, but he did notice the tactician looking pale from lack of sleep.

Robin shakes his head and waves his hand, like he could physically deflect Stahl's sharp gaze away from him. He was starting to get mildly uncomfortable under it when Stahl finally said, "...Is there something bothering you, Robin? You seem kind of distracted today."

"It's nothing."

"Robin, you're clenching your hands and you looked to the side. And that means-" "I'm hiding something." Harried as he was, Robin seems to have forgotten his own tells. Or at least what few Stahl had told him. "Hiding something? You could say that. But it's nothing really." "It seems to be important enough to keep you up at night."

"That's mostly because I've developed an unfortunate habit of reading strategy books before bedtime. I'm fine." And Robin starts to feel a bit guilty when Stahl doesn't buy his excuse, still looking worried. But the topic is dropped and the conversation closed, hopefully for good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Or it was, until Miriel had come up to him.

"Hold a moment, Robin."

"Hm? What is it?"

"If I may inquire...is there anything troubling you at the moment?"

Robin stares at her, "...Not really?"

"Was that a statement or a question?"

"It was a statement."

"Your lack of conviction for both responses indicates otherwise." Miriel declares, narrowing her eyes, "You are, in fact, refusing to yield information on this subject."

"Miriel, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Being distracted would ensure your certain death in war."

"It's not the best timing for it", Robin admitted, "but I'm working through it bit by bit."

"In such cases, it is best to share observations and the like to ensure clarity of mind and avoid such dilemmas." Robin fidgeted at that and the action didn't go unnoticed, "Unless it is something that you can't disclose for personal reasons?"

"That is...yes. Yes it is."

"I'd advise you to deal with it promptly. Whatever it is, it is enough to make you pause in the midst of sparring. As I've stated before, real battles would hardly be so merciful."

"Alright. Sorry for worrying you."

"No need for apologies. I have been informed that it is a common occurrence amongst allies to inquire about their state of well-being. You consider us both to be such, do you not?"

"Yeah. Then thanks, Miriel." He smiles and she mirrors it with her own, slight and wry though it might be. Her doubts hadn't been cleared though.

He needed to resolve this and quickly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Focus, Robin."

"Right!" He sounds half-desperate now, like a dying griffon. Frederick is kind enough to not make a comment on it. During the sparring session, at least.

"Virion had informed me that something was troubling you?" It wasn't a question.

"Apparently." Robin half-snaps, trying to regain his breath, "I've been informed of that these past few days."

"And I don't see any of your usual concentration today. So, I assume that whatever it was, it was strong enough to persist up till now?"

"P-pray tell, how do I usually concentrate?"

"Not like today."

"That's very informative."

"Is it that serious?"

"Huh?"

"You're not nearly this you say a few other people have pointed this out to you?"

"Yes, they have." Robin says, pulling himself up to his feet, "I know I'm worrying them but this is...I can't solve this that easily. I don't even know if I can solve it at all."

"We can't exactly have this plague you for the rest of your life. You sound near close to insanity."

"Thanks for that. But I don't think I have any other choice. Unless..." Robin paused, then shook his head, "No."

"What is it?"

"Er, nothing." Robin said with a tight smile.

"Are you sure? It seemed quite pressing." Frederick frowned at him, "Is this issue truly so dire that you can't even share it with your comrades?"

"In a way? I have no idea. The more I ponder on it, the more it seems ridiculous but I can't even entertain the thought of speaking it out loud."

"So, it's a personal matter that you can't share for the simple reason of what? Scorn?"

"Embarrassment." Robin said, an unwilling blush creeping up on his cheeks, "Like right now. Can we please drop this topic?"

"If it's for something as inane as that, isn't it best to get it over with?"

"...Easier said than done, Frederick. Seriously, just drop it." Robin said, falling back into his usual defensive stance, "Let's just continue sparring, alright?"

"I was mildly concerned and now I'm somewhat terrified." Frederick says, "Correct me if I'm wrong but are you actually willingly asking for an extended training session?"

"Frederick."

"Very well."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"If you like Blue that much, why don't you just tell him?"

Robin near knocked over a pot of ink at that sentence. Gaius managed to catch it just in time though, " _Whoa_ , Bubbles! Didn't this book cost you a fair bit of coin?!"

"H-h-how did you know about that?!"

"Uh. Because Stumbles told me?"

"W-what?!"

"She did." Gaius said, with a nod. Robin stares at him, "How the heck...?"

"Think she heard it from Cordelia? Or Princess? Twinkles knows too. And maybe Junior. Think I also heard Sunshine say she'd hex someone if she heard one more rumor fly about you two."

"And me!" Nowi said, popping up between them. Gaius nodded, "And the kid. Hey, Bubbles? You look kinda funny."

"Oh Gods." Robin clapped a hand over his eyes, "Are you telling me half the camp knows about this?"

"Pretty much? Don't think Blue knows about it though. Yet."

"You should tell him!" Nowi says, looking excited, "You gotta tell him, Robin."

"That is the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Better you than anyone else telling him, right? It's only a matter of time till Freddy Bear finds out and tells him. Or gets ticked off and puts you through one of his spartan training things."

"He already did this morning. And are you seriously calling him Freddy Bear? That was one time, Gaius."

"Aww...come on, Robin! Tell him, tell him!" Nowi interjects, near hopping with excitement.

"And I just said that that's the worst idea I've ever heard. Even if by some miracle that he returns my feelings, there's also the small fact that he's a prince."

"Ah, right. Keep forgetting Blue's a blue blood." Gaius says with a frown and Nowi asks, "So?"

"And I'm just a commoner."

"But you could be a prince too! You don't remember anything about your past, right?!"

"That's kind of...not very likely." Robin says lamely. "

Why's that a problem anyway?" She asks, curious.

"You see, kid, when two people love each other very much-"

 _"Gaius."_

"What? I was just-"

"I'm over a hundred years old already!" Nowi says, pouting.

"Kid's still a kid." Gaius, come on, I know about kissing! And stuff!"

"I shouldn't tell him, Nowi." Robin says quietly. Nowi rounds on him and he continues, "I think what Gaius was implying was even if Chrom was attracted to me in that way, there's still the problem of conceiving an heir for the kingdom."

"Princess' still there, isn't she?"

"Lissa could, but...there's also the whole kingdom to consider."

"No, you're just too scared of what Chrom thinks. Or of messing up the friendship you have with him, right?" Nowi asks.

"..."

"Chrom really likes you too, though!" That statements earns Nowi an incredulous stare, "Really! He does!"

"You and Blue are pretty close, y'know. Like two peas in a pod." Gaius affirms, "I don't think one confession is enough to wreck everything that you have."

"Isn't it best not to do that in the first place?" Robin sighs.

"Not now when half the camp knows about it. Better you than anyone else."

"That's true."

"So go and do it now!" Nowi chirps.

"Uh? I don't think now's a good time?"

"Now, now, now!" Nowi says. She runs behind him and starts pushing him forward, "Go and tell him now!"

"H-hey, Nowi! Stop pushing, I'm going to fall over!"

"Be a man, Bubbles. Go get 'im!"

"Gaius, don't just stand there, help me ou-whoa!" Robin stumbles just as he reaches the entrance and just before he hits the ground, someone grabs his arm.

"Robin?! Hey, you alright?" And Robin just freezes up.

"Hey, Blue." Gaius says between snickers, Nowi breaks out into giggles as well as Robin hastily straightens up and pulls his hand back, "Chrom! Ah..." He clears his throat, "Did you want to see me, Chrom?"

"Yeah. I need your help with deciding our path for tomorrow."

"Right. I was going to see your for that anyway."

"And we're going!" Nowi says. She's dragging Gaius along now, "Bye, Chrom!"

"Er...bye?"

"See ya, Blue." Gaius is saying, but he's looking at Robin and giving him a wink, "Good luck with that, Bubbles."

 _Traitors,_ Robin catches himself thinking as they leave and Chrom enters the tent. "What was all that about?" Chrom asks.

"Nothing!" Robin says too quickly, "Nothing at all. Er."

"...Right."

Robin takes a deep breath and steels himself, "Actually, it was something pretty important. Something I need to tell you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Let's just finish off our business here. It can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

...

That's what he said, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain attention to their planning. Robin had thought the past few weeks were bad enough, but apparently the thought of confessing to his commander was more of a distraction than he bargained for. And this didn't escape Chrom's notice."Robin?"

When the tactician starts, Chrom raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

"I just said I wanted to tell you something, didn't I?"

"Well, you're clearly not focused on the meeting here. And I know you won't be so distracted in a meeting unless it was something important."

"It's...not that important, but..."

"So, what is it?" Chrom asks, leaning in. Robin leans back, "Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's nothing!"

"Seriously doesn't sound like nothing." Chrom persists, leaning in some more. Robin flushes more red and moves away again, "Chrom, come on."

"Hmm. It's not serious and you don't feel like telling me anyway?"

"I can't have secrets of my own?" Robin counters.

"Haha, I guess you can. But if it's something that's making you worry like this, of course I'd be worried. We're friends, aren't we?"

"...Of course we are."

"Hm? Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"You look kind of...are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I am."

He couldn't, after all. He just couldn't. As he thought, it's better if he just leaves the matter be. Let them just be friends, nothing more, nothing less. And honestly, that was the best that Robin could hope for in this situation. He shuffles the papers in his hand and resolves to try again. "Right, so. Chrom, about the paths...Chrom?"

The prince starts a little, appearing to have broken out of a daze, "Mm?"

"Now you're the one caught up in your doldrums." Robin said with a slight laugh, "Is there something you want to tell me now?"

It's all he manages to say before Chrom nods and leans in, much too fast for him to react. And kisses him on the lips. The laughter dies in his throat and Robin's eyes are wide when Chrom pulls back. He tries to speak, say Chrom's name but it ends up as more of a whisper than anything.

"Oh Gods. D-did I actually do that?" Chrom asks and he's as beet-red as Robin imagined he himself was, "I...oh Gods..."

"Chrom." Robin manages eventually. His words still shake horribly, but he forces them out, spurred by a need far greater than simple embarrassment, "Why did you...?"

"Agh! I'm sorry!" Chrom says, standing up and knocking his chair back with a loud scrape, "Just...I'm so, so sorry, Robin, gods this is awkward, I didn't mean to do that, I didn't even plan on doing that, I was just, you were just, I was just thinking how much I...

He stopped dead there and ducked his head, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Of course, at this point, Robin knew enough to put two and two together. And now, he feels...

Mildly irritated.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Chrom flinches back at Robin's outburst but the man continues, words pouring out in a rush, "I've been working up the courage for weeks, months and in a single second, you take that moment from me?"

"Um..."

"How long have you even liked me?!"

"I...uh..."

"Chrom!"

"Yesterday night, after dinner!" Chrom answers.

"Yes...yesterday night?" Robin repeats, looking more flustered than ever, "You've...me...only yesterday night? What..."

"It just happened! I don't even remember when it started because I don't even remember not ever feeling this way with you!" Chrom says, sounding somewhat desperate now.

"You...can't just slip something like that into a conversation! Damn it, Chrom!"

"So you...with me?"

"It's beyond obvious now, isn't it?" Robin says finally, face in his hands, "Agh...Gods, I love you even as an oblivious dolt."

"L-love...me?!"

"Yes, you. You who have haunted my waking memory since I first saw you. Since you first saved me. I was in love with you since then, I'm sure of it."

"Robin..."

"This goes far past simple infatuation, Chrom. This is serious. _I'm_ serious."

"And what if I am too?"

"Serious? About another man?"

"You just said you were." Chrom's voice is gentle now. Unbearably so. "I'm not the prince and heir to the throne! And I..." Robin takes a deep breath and says, "Look. It's not right for the prince and his advisor to start this kind of relationship. Whatever the case in gender or situation at hand."

"That is what my advisor says. But what about my best friend?" Chrom asks, a quiet demand, "What about the person I love?"

Chrom takes Robin's hands in his, "What does Robin have for me?"

"Robin thinks you have lost your mind. Completely." Chrom laughs again at that. "And?"

"And that you should probably cast everything aside and follow your heart. Not the smartest thing to do, but it will give you less grief. So much less grief." Robin shuddered.

"I see. Then, Robin...I love you."

I love you.

Just like that.

Three little words that held a world of meaning.

 _That seemed a little too easy for him_. Robin muses. So he leans in and kisses Chrom this time.

He could feel the heat on the prince's cheek. Rising just as in his own, along with a happiness whose scale honestly scared him a little. When he moves away, Chrom looks a bit shell-shocked and is smiling more than a little. "How about we try that again?"

"Uh...try what now?"

"Saying the words again?"

"The words? Uh...uhm..."

"I guess I'll say it this time then. Because you've been the one saying it all this time." He's smiling now, though he's terrified and overjoyed all at once.

What should they do about this?

Where do they go from here?

For the first time in his life, what he remembered of his life, he can't think.

And for the first time, he doesn't care.

"I love you, Chrom."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _This is stupid, these boys are dumb and I am ruined by dumb gay boys goodbye_**

 ** _Songs used for inspiration:_**

 ** _The Beginning-One OK Rock_**

 ** _Miss Jackson-Panic! At the Disco feat. LOLO_**

 ** _Immortals-Fall Out Boy_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
